Holiday Delights
by nobodD
Summary: Honoka has been working harder than usual recently. Of course, such a rare occasion deserves some reward. Printemps fluff. Valentine's day oneshot.


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Ah- Wait- Hanayo-chan!" the ginger cried out.

"Come on, we're almost there!" the first-year replied.

Honoka frowned slightly at that. Before this, she had been in the Student Council Room with Umi. She suggested that they go through the paperwork they had for the week, which the bluenette was more than happy to agree to. They were just about to finish as well before Hanayo came in and pulled Honoka out of the room before either her or Umi could react.

By the time Hanayo had stopped pulling her across the school, Honoka found herself in front of the clubroom. The first-year finally let go of Honoka's arm to open the door. Though instead of walking in, she stood there and gestured for Honoka to enter first. Unsure of what to expect, Honoka stepped inside.

To say she was surprised was definitely an understatement.

Perhaps it was because of how hard she was working the last few days that she completely forgot what today was. And it wasn't until she saw the clubroom decorated in red, pink, and white all around that she realized what today was.

There were streamers in red, pink, and white that spiraled high along the walls. Filling in the lower part of the walls were cut-out paper hearts in the same color scheme. The table in the center of the room had a pink tablecloth, with a stack of red paper cups and white napkins. There were even a few pillows in the same three colors on the couch.

All the decorations were for the Valentine's Day party that Muse was going to have later on that day, something she had suggested a few days ago before her work binge with Umi. But that only made up a small part of her surprise.

Most of it was standing in front of the table, dressed in a light brown shirt with a white heart and words printed under, a brown skirt with light brown along the bottom, a light blue jacket, and white puffy wings and a light blue ribbon tying her ash-blond hair. Her arms were outstretched, a red heart-shaped box held in her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted her.

Honoka could only stare wordlessly for several seconds. When she finally found her voice, she could only fumble words out.

"K-Kotori-chan…T-this is…"

Despite Honoka's response, or lack of, Kotori was smiling a very bright smile.

"See? I told you she would love it."

Honoka only realized that Kotori wasn't talking to her when a pair of arms slipped under her arms and wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hehe, I'm glad. I was afraid you wouldn't like our Valentine's gift," Hanayo spoke to her from behind.

Everything was finally coming together in Honoka's mind. She giggled a little before bringing up her left arm, rotating her body slightly in Hanayo's hug so she could wrap the first year in a one-arm hug. With her right hand on the younger's left shoulder, she planted a well-practiced kiss on her soft lips.

The sound Hanayo made was a split second of surprise which turned into a light moan as she melted into the kiss. It was only for a few seconds before they separated, with Hanayo resting her head on Honoka's left shoulder.

Honoka rotated her body as best as she could, stretching out her right arm. Kotori happily took the invitation, closing the distance in two easy steps. She wrapped her left arm around Honoka, and Hanayo gave Kotori a bit of space to snake her right arm in the space between. Honoka wrapped her right arm around Kotori with some effort, because of the costume wings. She barely found a comfortable spot when Kotori brought their lips together.

Kotori let out a moan that was drawn out a little more than Hanayo's, easing into the comfort of her best friend's embrace coupled with her soft lips. Kotori would have gladly kept the kiss going if Honoka didn't pull away first, to keep it fair between her and Hanayo. But she didn't mind all that much anyway. She placed her head on Honoka's right shoulder.

"Of course I would love anything you two get for me," Honoka said. "It makes me so happy that you two even got me anything."

She was met with two soft giggles by the girls in her arms. Both Kotori and Hanayo know that Honoka was right, and realize that they worried a lot more than they needed to.

"If anything," Honoka continued," I feel bad that I forgot today was Valentine's Day. I haven't gotten anything for you two yet."

"Don't worry, you've already given us our gift," Hanayo said.

"Yeah," Kotori agreed. "We're very proud of how hard you've been working the last week. That's enough for us."

Honoka hugged them tighter. "You girls are the best."

"Speaking of which, that's the other part of your gift," Kotori said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We're going to reward you for all your hard work," Hanayo explained.

"Wait, but I still need to finish-"

Hanayo shook her head. "We told Umi-chan already. And Eli-chan agreed to help her just for this."

"Oh, okay then."

"Yup," Kotori chirped. "So if you could let us go, we'll start right away!"

Honoka did as she asked, letting go of her two lovers. Kotori immediately took both of Honoka's hands in hers and started pulling her toward the couch. She had the ginger lay face down on the couch, then sat down on the edge.

Kotori took a second to prepare herself before placing her hands on Honoka's back. The ginger quickly felt Kotori's massage take effect. She didn't realize how much she had actually been working until all the tension throughout her body was released. Right now, she was feeling incredibly relaxed.

Honoka could hear the sound of clothes somewhere behind her. She wanted to look out of curiosity, but couldn't because Kotori was in the way. She didn't have to wonder for long though. Hanayo stepped into her view, wearing a similar outfit to Kotori's. She was also holding the red box that Kotori was earlier. She popped open the top, the scent of chocolates immediately filling the air.

Hanayo pulled out a piece and held it up to Honoka. "Here you go. Ahh-"

Honoka opened her mouth and let Hanayo place the piece of chocolate into her mouth. The delicious treat melted away wonderfully in her mouth. She saw as Hanayo fed a chocolate piece to Kotori as well before finally taking one herself.

Kotori continued massaging Honoka's back, while Hanayo continued feeding the three of them chocolate from the box.

"And… there. All done," Kotori announced a few minutes later.

"Hmm, looks like we've finished the first box of chocolates as well," Hanayo added.

"First box, huh?" Honoka repeated. "That means…"

Kotori giggled. "One moment, I'll get the other box."

As Kotori got up to get the chocolate, Hanayo helped Honoka sit up. Already knowing what each other wanted, Hanayo climbed onto Honoka's lap. She cupped the ginger's face in her hands as their met lips once again.

This time it was Hanayo who tried to make the kiss last as much as possible. Honoka could tell as well by how closely they were pressed together, but let her continue until Kotori was coming back. Honoka tapped Hanayo using two fingers on Hanayo's shoulder, which was a signal the three had agreed on when they wanted to stop whatever intimate action they were doing.

Hanayo obeyed without complaint, separating from the kiss and slipping off her shoes while sitting to Honoka's left on the couch. She reminded the two second-years of Rin. The way Hanayo brought her legs up and rested comfortably on Honoka while wrapped in her left arm reminded them of how Rin, or even a cat, showed affection.

Kotori giggled, the sight was too much for her. With one knee on the couch, she leaned forward to give Hanayo a kiss. After several seconds they separated, and Kotori moved from Hanayo's lips to Honoka's, evening out the time Hanayo got with the ginger a few moments ago. Once she was satisfied, Kotori took her spot to Honoka's right, resting her head once more on Honoka's shoulder with the ginger's arm wrapped around her as she popped open the second box of chocolate and placed it on Honoka's lap.

Hanayo took a piece of chocolate and fed it to Honoka. As she did that, Kotori took out a piece and fed it to Hanayo. Then they switched, with Kotori feeding a piece to Honoka and Hanayo feeding a piece to Kotori.

They continued to trade off like this for a little while, just feeding each other normally. Then with the last two pieces, Kotori decided to do something different. She broke a chocolate piece in half, sticking one half onto her tongue. Then she brought her head leveled with Honoka's, and brought their lips together. They opened their mouths with their lips still connected, and Kotori passed off the chocolate to Honoka. They sealed the exchange off with a kiss before separating.

Hanayo had watched while the exchange happened, quickly becoming impatient. She took the other half of chocolate from Kotori's hand, placing it in her mouth. As Kotori separated from Honoka, she got up and reached for Kotori. Not giving the ash-blond a chance to sit, she initiated a kiss. Kotori was only surprised for a split second before realizing what was happening. She allowed Hanayo access, and felt as the younger girl gave her the chocolate.

Then Hanayo picked up the last piece of chocolate and broke it in half as well. Placing it in her mouth again, she this time brought it to Honoka. Having enjoyed it the first time, Honoka was more than ready to accept another. Hanayo's ending kiss lingered for slightly longer than Kotori's.

Now feeling the same impatience Hanayo had felt, Kotori took the other half of the last piece from Hanayo's hand. The first-year barely separated from Honoka's lips when Kotori brought theirs together. Hanayo couldn't help but moan before she felt Kotori pass the chocolate to her.

With the second box of chocolate finished, Kotori and Hanayo rested their heads on Honoka again. Honoka held them both as tightly as possible, enjoying the comfortable feeling of their bodies pressed against hers.

A little light from their kissing, and warm from each other's closeness, the trio peacefully fell asleep on the couch. Their nap went uninterrupted until the other Muse started to return from their errands. Umi, who had entered first, was still a little annoyed from how suddenly the events from earlier happened. But after seeing the peaceful trio on the couch, she couldn't help but smile warmly. And as her lover wrapped her arms around the archer's waist, Umi couldn't be anything less than cheerful.

* * *

**Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

**Where I live, it's still February 13. But whenever the 14th is for you, Happy Valentine's Day! Of course I had to do a oneshot for such a fluffy day like this. And you know me, it has to be a little off from the norm X3.**

**Speaking of which, strictly speaking between the three mini-units, Printempts just feels like the cutest and fluffiest trio. I like, absolutely adore this unit, even though I feel like Lily White is the most balanced unit, and BiBi has such awesome songs.**

**Aside from that, this is also great practice for a certain story I'm confirmed going to write sometime in the future… Hehe X3**

**One last thing, congrats to µ's for being 1st-9th place in a Valentine's Day poll in Japan for anime chars. Shoutouts to Love Live! ;)**

**Okay that's it from me, see you next time~**


End file.
